


Christmas Eve With Levi

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Attack On Titan Stories and One shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on titan no regrets, attackontitannoregrets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year of them being together. Lots have change for young man Levi who now has a special someone that is one of his student's family relatives. Liz Tiku and she is the cousin of Amrin. They been dating almost a year now. Let's see how the couple is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve With Levi

Christmas Eve with Levi part 2

It’s the time of year again celebrate Christmas with love ones such as family mostly or friends. Whoever spend time spend with in special holidays. There are certain people who are less excited for this years Christmas. Levi Ackerman. Fearless of them all with confidence solid rock also scariest person be fear by others. He isn't scary just has serious grumpy face.

Rumor has it that fearless young man has special someone since last Christmas. He is spending time with her and the rest for Christmas at Eren’s and Mikasa’s house.

Both of them aren't party people but don’t mind the gatherings of friends around. Nor drink in a holiday constantly about their problems. Unlike Hanji they know of does drink every holiday even. No except Easter and Halloween those are her two favorites. Scientist lady has a heck of a different style than everyone else does. Pretty off edge for human being to be like this in holiday spirit. Doesn't matter now more importantly spend time one another bond together. Let all Christmas joy grow. The happiest time of year Christmas is different for Levi. Not only that it will be his birthday but spending time with his lovely girlfriend Liz for the holidays. It already has been a year of going out together. In fact, they started going out on 26th of December around his birthday week secretly seeing each other before announced they were a couple to their friends. 

Hanji of all places would spy on them to get juicy gossips on what’s trending in Levi’s love life. Now that hanji has a lover name Erwin Smith because she is in New York with him spending Christmas along with the families together. Oh hope they have a great time there. They will never bother them during holiday season. Hanji is a good friend but those times you just want to run off or hit your head against the wall. How can anyone stand her? Erwin is her boyfriend now since there best friends and all always behind Levi make sure he hasn’t lose himself balanced life between battle keep off past behind. 

That’s not enough he lost his friends only could cry inside remain strong in himself. Back then Levi live off streets in thug life trying to survive with his friends. Committed crimes steal food to important necessities corp in this World. All had change when him and his friend encounter an old man who master the art of martial arts skills, they've learned the hard way mess old man who fought back. Levi has much respect to elderly because of him. Never mess who is old or someone because they may surprise you about them. 

Limits patients test who person is around others also on their own. How he lost his friends were by some rivals martial arts students of survey corps defeat and beaten nearly end the life of someone. They did in front Levi watch whole scene go down anger erupt volcano has been set off. Grip hands tight lung two smash heads broke others arm and quick lick to lower knee second person. 

Everything flash quickly they were all in a movie. Screams voices yells in anger fill more lava up exposed final blow. Has been done and his friends weren't ok with tough injuries. Didn't know what to do. Lay on knees cold cement floors bodies of his friends lay there lifeless cold no movement. Both are dead on ground no life in them. All could be was mourn sadness out. Revenge had to be done. Anger fill him no matter how much pain skink inside burst tears. 

Rip off replace anger emotion to sadness. Since then he train his best got his life in order, always kept things himself away public eye not tell a single detail to anyone. Gossip, rumors, or whispers avoids lies all people. Never understand his pain. All year for holidays, visits their graves talks to them feel like there with him once before. Now he has told her about it piece by piece a little topic base on friends once had when starting his way be sensie. Look in her face fright no comment of words spoke by his girlfriend. 

The only thing she said “I understand your pain. Don't speak until fully ready speak of topic.”

That's all she said to him. Gave him the space meantime work on her stories. He quickly knew her all to well not plan cry for him. A tear slip left eye slid down her cheek in that very moment his feet ran at side level down same like she is embrace her tight cries on shirt emotions dig up in her. Liz fully understood through pain went through all by himself alone. 

Dearly dive in her arms along let him pour sorrow out. First time he took her hold it together be strong for him. Alright let out cries hold inside burn eyes erase beauty once had fade. Two hold on each other as never plan torn apart from movie moments love meant to be together distance at last. Usually never plans out quite nicely sad moments these turn around make it all better not so sad anymore. 

‘Wish I could erase this easily away from you. The best I can do is ease our pain together try make it better. Fade it out far far away.’ stare at photo of his friends in office to he has inside the house. 

Levi does work from home away real office he has mainly at dojo. Nothing to do in this day only Christmas gathering up at mikasa's and Eren’s house meet up to cabins north up mountain area they both rent for Christmas Eve. 

“You’re thinking about them?”

Stood there pjs half asleep awaken few minutes later before 8:30am which usually wakes up. Love life likes to sleep in sometimes in weekends mostly a morning person wakes up early at correct time. Never wake on wrong side of the bed. Bad habit for morning people. 

“You should've slept in more me dear Liz.”

yawn escape soft eyes peek look up if a baby open there eyes for first time see the world and look at the parents for first time instead listen voices speak know who is mom and dad. 

“Yeah but I got worried and thought you came here to think of your friends” realize what she said “I mean them.” correct her sentence 

“sorry Levi.” 

Apology look felt sorry for him. 

“It's alright no one's at fault here.” 

calm face no sad emotion in him. 

“I would be glad to have meet them.” 

playful smile on her face 

“why?” grin at her “To ask them how you were without whole tough fearless serious looks scary person.” annoy silly question of hers but chuckle to it. 

“Oh they will embarrass me to hell in front of you.” 

laugh broke out by her 

“I would agree on that.” 

pitch edge her nose a little before sneak in a kiss made her guard go down. 

“Hey!!” 

pout at him 

“what?” 

grin through his smile 

“No fair wanted to do that too.” 

disappointed beaten in his own game 

“You need to be a step ahead.” 

huff at him 

“You always win.” 

told him not looking had her back turn to him. 

“What’s wrong brat?” 

tease her should do the trick 

“Did I beat you already down right to your defeat-” press lips kiss him made as French kiss tongue explore his mouth. Broke it before he could get into the moment. 

“Damn you sneaky.” face flush red heard chuckle felt proud “I feel accomplish of myself.” victory smell in air around push limits to new direction. 

This girl has ways let someone's guard go down. Not Levi. Isn't foolish these games being played by her. He previously let her kiss him on purpose. Make her think got trick in little game easily. 

“Tch can't go on same tricks again.” 

wide eyes got her total surprise 

“A little but I did wanted give you your morning kiss also say” smile at him 

“Happy birthday.” 

gave him a small gift green bow wrap around like Christmas movies gifts wrap so prefect bring out spirit of Christmas. Took percent rip wrapping paper relieves symbol wings of freedom pin and jewelry box beside it. On top small red bow gift wrap snowman smiles snowflakes. 

“Liz...” 

no words on what to say as a response maybe thank you? At least show you appreciate her doing this much for him. Levi learns everyday to be a little kind on others. “Open the jewelry box.” glace her eyes they were teary eye red little. Waste no time open the box saw a photo to his friends in the locket wings of freedom next to inside is a picture of Liz and him cuddle sleep together wear Christmas hats. 

“You did this?” nod at him “I did this for you because they meant so much to you.” sob little probably cry among herself try not to worry him.

Too late he is already worried of her. It's Christmas and his birthday. Doesn't want her to be sad of what he's lost. 

“Liz...” look up “come here...” slowly move towards him drag her feet on rug floor through his office quietly hug her. “Thankyou so much.” Didn't stop there. “I love you Liz.” face her “so much.” tears pour relief a sign he like the gift from release tense body of hers. 

“I love you too Levi, merry Christmas-” cut herself there realize careful in words to mistake she did. “I mean happy birthday.” 

Levi gave a look 

“you shitty brat it's both”poke her forehead “it's merry Christmas, happy birthday and happy one year anniversary brat.” 

red flush across her face cause hair fall back in place. 

“Oh right hmm felt that part out because well everyone has been blasting our phones through Facebook and text messages.” shows phone buzzed the first messages by Arim,Eren and Mikasa,follow by his squad group Eld,Riener, and Petra, and a few others. 

“Hanji...” 

annoyed already knew everything rumble about what she did to building at liz’s school cause an explosion random chemicals. University kick her out left Liz with no classes expect online for almost whole week. 

“She only said greet us and congrats not attend gathering that we all agree on.” 

mention that part not piss him off more. 

“I don't care as long as she stays away from us and you. Explode a class three doors down from where you are I won't worry much of her.” 

put gifts on desk table 

“she's insane woman can't control her hobbies well and-” 

kiss lips press on him arms legs wrap around both land on rug floor. Pull apart from kiss

“Calm down Levi.” 

ease him distract the mind away all dumb problems whole day nor second to remember it again. 

“Smooth.” 

Stroke her hair 

“My problems have vanish because of you and magical kissing.” 

smile down at him then lean close left no space between them. Lips dance brush passion love experience froze time within. Both never want stop kiss not pull away no important that that is his birthday but a day to celebrate three things in one. Anniversary,Birthday and Christmas. There anniversary is the 26th but Levi doesn't mind either. They have to at least celebrate something. All together lovely couple everyone adores so much that annoys Levi inside if anyone talks about his beloved Liz. 

“Let's go before anyone thinks I'm about to sleep with you and still never done it.” 

Levi careless don't care attitude look got up along with her in his arms. 

“Let's eat breakfast then get ready for the cabin meet up at their house.” 

Plan a smart motivated get things ready. Levi and Liz pack there belongs ahead of time before the day of the trip up at cabins. Ate breakfast together cook all his favorites since his birthday is today. 

“Is Armin coming along?” 

She respond to him 

“yes on his own with Sasha along.” 

Levi question 

“with Sasha?” 

nod at him 

“Yeah they look cute together.”

cute pout eat her breakfast sandwich thought them a cute pair being together. 

“Hmm not bad I see she has limits to her food then focus relationships.” 

Levi seem to be less grumpy than last years Christmas. Everything changed once Levi and Liz start date each other. Had to bring memories that certain day. On Christmas or the day after Christmas a love spark. Almost feels like a story tell on how all start and end here. Journey begins single girl relate to Amrin that is one of students gets picked on for being smart and kind to others. Friends with Eren and Mikasa now good terms since kids. 

And lastly incident that happened on that day, Armin’s cousin went pick him up got jump after practice. One bully students main beginner's target rookie student Armin with that his friends try help out but block out of the way. Until she came to rescue for Armin change targets to her match against it. Did her best defend rookie ran to hangers symbol curtains hang on as plan the attack. Suddenly, one biggest mistakes he grab the guest by the foot with hard grip got racy to throw her back. 

All students saw fast attack plan on rookie main student fell on practice mat. 

Girl pass out in arms of head sensei Rivaille Ackerman aka Levi humanity's strongest fighter in all survey corps martial arts academy. Sense is handle student in their own hands punish hard way to be taught. Levi never seen furious befor to a girl almost injury in dojo. Sensei words harsh tone emotionless ran inside lava explode erupt burn everything through its path. 

“Coward pig doesn't deserve to live and will always be a coward not a man who abuses any woman or girls.” 

punch the guy out cold before left cheek on the girl. Armin did mention she is related to him and is family. With Levi around no one will treat any girl in hurtful matter nor guest that comes here see them. 

Odd fact isn't type of person to worry for someone like one of students family members. Why worry for a girl? they way he look at her seem went on protect Armin from harm. Knew would be dangerous go alone face it without any back up. 

Risk taker face fears take action in order protect harm away from those important cares trust them. To have faith on the person makes it ok. Until he met her back at the office, thy attention stare right in his face, awake lay on couch bed uses for small naps during lunch breaks. 

Now, gather around students he calls brats as friends and nerd girl family member relate to Armin became his girlfriend here lays right here change events made better decisions. Good choices bright out darkness away. We celebrate Christmas, his birthday then next where Levi and Liz confess there feelings each other. This is alright and wants remain here. 

Holidays fills atmosphere celebrate both birthday and holiday of giving. In arms lovers cuddle next to him wear Santa hats together like last year. Perfect gift memory recreate moments encounter being start a couple. Levi could never ask for more than this. 

All what he ever wanted is right here with him. 

“Merry Christmas.” whisper down on her ear smile warm only she see his smiles. 

Ok Hanji has seem them because he always gets cut off guard thinking of her in his own time. Curses idiot insane woman find out what he's always thinking not leave him alone. Sure she's good terms with his girlfriend and the rest. He can be a pain in the sass constantly. Troublesome believe crazy woman Erwin loves nearly blows up a classroom during show and tell. Not going into detail all as say was not pretty nearly gave Levi panic attack worry about Liz. 

‘Thank God she was alright and no harm had touch her.’ 

“I'm happy.” 

carry up stairs in his arms cuddle for bed 

“spend time with you.” 

sight open her eyes halfway 

“I like to see you smile and know that you're happy as well.” 

she said in sleepily voice scoot head close against his chest. Stop his tracks in front door of their room. Sign accomplishment someone cares for his happiness. Levi Ackerman can’t believe someone else wants see him happy too. Two lovers want see other happy not unhappy. Couple enter room close door by foot girl place on bed take shoes off blankets put on. Levi has no words to say for all deep joy fill inside of him.

~Liz’s Pov~

I embrace him close to me try my best not to be so emotional. Yeah I cry like a baby ball my eyes fill up a river in seconds no Mount Everest falls those are best describe my tears. A waterfall of Mount Everest by human emotional joy. 

Aw man now I'm actually tearing thanks to my overthinking problems. Not cool. I realize my lips were in a pout position hold in my emotions. Somewhere tells me let it out as everything will be alright from there. My heart aches each time Levi isn't so happy. Other than today is Christmas and his birthday, he couldn't ask for something else than this but all turn as plan. Levi enjoy every minute of it includes friends and me. 

My love for him is stronger than ever obstacles we have face together to get to where we are now. Deafs are payed now no more hard times. Can't imagine where I would be without have met Levi. So they call humanity's strongest senesi all times which people have call him that. Include myself, I haven't heard of him until uncle told me stories humanity's Strongest Fighter. Our hearts have each other's. He's my strongest fighter. 

They humanity's Strongest Fighter. Eyes of mine took over cry rivers down upon my face fingers whip them off one by one soft gentle touch. Face turn his direction eyes lock on my smile at him. Here alone with Levi share moments together. 

“You ok?” smile small “I'm alright” scoot near him “Overwhelmed with emotions.”

Levi chuckle small pull me in a hug 

“you crybaby brat what should I do to cheer you up?” 

question me stood there thinking not sure what will cheer me up than him hug me close in arms strongest fighter. Strength of humanity's strongest senesi who now belongs to me by heart. A crazy weird experience more roller coaster ride adventure than climb mountain less struggle put more effort into it. Really has been a year with Levi can't not be more happier being with him, someone well random share same interest and commons discover new things about each other. 

The lovely couple everyone that hanji teases out nowhere even not in the calls them Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. Oh Hanji I can’t wait for the day get me some fun revenge out nowhere call you Mrs.Smith. Let fun come today or someday entertain us all by hanji’s tease her for whole entire day. 

“Your thinking too long.” impatient levi mumble on her neck nor realize put his head there. 

“Sorry, Levi but right now all you can do is cuddle with me before head out to help the guys with the snow.” 

Why do I feel he’s going to refuse me pretend isn't in mood for cuddling with me. 

“No.” 

pout away turn towards TV watch classic Grinch movie 

“Hey” got my attention Levi look tick off “I didn't give my actual answer stop being so darn cute and adorable makes me jealous others see it before me.” 

burst out a laugh

“Wow really? you think that?” 

couldn't control next laughter 

“Oh shut up and cuddle with me before I head out teach the guys how to clean out snow from all places.” 

chuckle through blanket pull him in my arms cuddle against him 

“Who gave you the pjs?” smile to myself “Armin did as a Christmas gift.” 

Levi stroke my bunny ears hat “Looks adorable on you.” unexpectedly kiss me respond back at him chuckle a little. This chuckle got loud we turn to door 

“Aw” our eyes wide surprise see hanji come back so soon. 

“H-How!!” shout out 

“Don’t worry I did not see anything.” close door fast object hit the door. 

“Crazy stupid woman insane dangerous no brainier human scientist!!!” hold him back down calm angry Levi 

“Chill Levi I know it’s a surprise for me to.” grip myself onto him wrap my arms around him. 

“Well I get to clean the snow later make me feel better.” pat his head “Of course cleaning relieves stress out.” made myself comfortable on the bed hear rants from Levi on how Hanji is a major idiot that incident caused by her stupid scientist ways. 

“Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Levi.” drift asleep heard echoes of him rant on. Now I’m cuddle with him and hear the movie of grumpy cat on play which I got for his Christmas/birthday present.

The End


End file.
